halfprincefandomcom_zh-20200223-history
晴天
| image = Fair_sky.png | imagewidth = | nickname = | race = 人族 | gender = Female | job = 盜賊 | element = | level = 1+ | original location = 中央大陸 | affiliation = 暗黑邪皇隊, Divine Coalition, 非常隊, 劍無罪冒險團, Rising Dragons | occupation = Supervisor and Designer of 無垠城 | guild = 玫瑰小隊 | base of operation = 無垠城 | marital status = Married to Sunshine in the end. | relatives = | pet = | status = Active | user = | novel debut = Volume 1, Chapter 3 (Chapter 3) | manhua debut = Volume 1, Chapter 2 (Game 2) }} Appearance Fair Sky is a human thief with pink or reddish brown hair. She either has one or two red bows in her hair (depending on if it is the manhua or the novel) and wears a red outfit. Personality Fair Sky is initially a spoiled rich girl who used her money to get whatever she wanted (this changes a bit after Doll speaks with her) along with any other means she can. She is also seen to be a bit insecure with herself and at times her appearance. She loves beautiful guys. Synopsis Odd Squad arc Fair Sky was first seen when Prince and Lolidragon ran into Team Rose in a restaurant. They had just gotten some new members: Fair Sky, Broken Sword and Prince's brother Feng Wu Qing. Prince and Lolidragon escaped as soon as they could, but were followed by Fair Sky who had taken a liking to Prince and had not been happy to find out that Lolidragon was his "wife." She told him that he should leave Lolidragon and be with her instead. When he refused, she promised money to the players around her if they could kill Lolidragon. Out numbered, Prince and Lolidragon were about to be killed when Ugly Wolf came to the rescue and saved them. Fair Sky then asked Prince if he only liked Lolidragon. He said yes which caused her to run away crying. Tournament arc After Odd Squad defeated the Perfect Princess Team, they happened to meet Team Rose while exiting the arena. They decided to sit down in a restaurant together and catch up. When she saw that Fair Sky was having a hard time talking to Prince, Rose told Prince that Fair Sky was sorry for what she had done and asked him to forgive her. Fair Sky apologized and both Prince and Lolidragon forgave her. Fair Sky then told Prince she would respect Lolidragon as his 1st wife, but wanted to be his second. This was followed by Rose saying that she wanted to be his 3rd. At a lost for what to do, Prince turned to Lolidragon, but she escaped by saying that her relationship with Prince was similar to that between siblings. She had only pretended to be his wife to scare off other women. Then Gui stepped in, wrapped his arms around Prince and declared that Prince belonged to him. The whole Team Rose was stunned. Lolidragon seconded this by saying that Prince liked men (which was true). She PMed Prince that he could not say otherwise or he would really have to marry them. Prince bowed his head as if in silent acknowledgment. Lolidragon then told them that they should give up on Prince and find someone else. The two girls started to cry and then ran out quickly followed bu the rest of Team Rose. Shortly after this, they formed a support group to "save" Prince from Gui. Team Rose and Odd Squad met for the next time as opponents in the arena. Fair Sky tried to talk to Prince beforehand, but he told her to wait until after the battle. Through the course of the fight, it became apparent that Team Rose was in a very bad way. The men hated Prince and blamed him that Team Rose had fallen. Fair Sky had spent tons of money on weapons and bribing other teams into losing to Odd Squad. Rose had looked at his picture every day and cried. Fair Sky asked if she could not like who she liked. She also said she would not give up and did not care what means she used to get her way. Doll then asked her if she didn't care about how what she's doing hurts the people around her. Fair Sky then threatened Broken Sword to let Prince go (he had pinned him) or else she would take away the weapon she gave him. He and all the other men of the team tossed their weapons aside and left the arena. Rose then came up to Prince (who was still on the ground stunned) and told him she would learn to forget him. She then kissed him and said goodbye. She told Fair Sky she hoped that she would also be able to move on and then left. Fair Sky shouted that she would not give up on Prince. She then fled the stadium crying. Doll followed her out of the stadium and told her that she understood how she felt about coming from a wealthy family. Doll told her that she also came from a wealthy family and so she knew that you cannot use money to get everything you want. She then advised Fair Sky to make up with her team, partly because teammates should not fight and partly because it will make Prince respect her more. Fair Sky never wanted to quarrel with her teammates and she wanted Prince to like her so she decided to follow Doll's advice. Nan Gong Zui arc She along with the other members of Team Rose joined Infinite City. She was given a position in the Construction Department and helped planned the layout of the city with Gui (she really did not want to work with him though). She also go into a four-way fight over Prince with Ice Phoenix, Gui and Wicked. Eastern Continent arc She helped design the layout and oversaw the construction of the city. She may have also helped the other thieves in setting traps. Rock & Roll Concert arc Prince had agreed to become a singer to help support the city (and because he felt like it). Lolidragon suggested that they go on a concert tour through the other cities to promote the group and have the final concerts in Infinite City to draw players. The tickets would also help pay for the construction. Prince commented that they needed more members in the band besides him and Gui. Fair Sky then offered to play the guitar while Ice Phoenix said she could play the drums. Wicked also wanted to accompany them and said he could play the flute. Once the members of the band had been decided, Lolidragon handed out the responsibilities to all the members. Gui was supposed to write the music, Wicked the choreography, while she Fair Sky and Ice Phoenix designed the costumes. For their first trial run, Lolidragon had the girls (including Prince) perform rock music while the boys did slow songs. Needless to say it was a big success. The band then set out for Star City to perform their first show. Unfortunately, there was not enough money for food or transportation with the former being solved by Meatbun and Fire Phoenix's roasted meat and the latter by Sunshine's flying carpet. They ended up spending the first night at an inn. Fair Sky and Ice Phoenix ended us sharing a room, but came running when they heard a shout. Once the other members had arrived to see what the commotion was, Prince explained that Fire Phoenix and Meatbun wanted to get married, which in the end they did. The next day the band had their first concert. Fair Sky and Ice Phoenix managed to attract a large number of men to attend the show (Prince was thankful because he was afraid Infinite City might turn into a women's city). Once the other members arrived, they started the concert. At the end, Prince announced the band members and told them that they would hold a concert at Infinite City at the end of the tour. Then the band started running as the fans began to chase them. They were barely able to escape thanks to Sunshine's flying carpet. Most of the rest of the tour was spent in what the band members might have called "hell." Their fans broke into their rooms, blocked the exits to the city including the teleporters, made it so they were unable to get food besides roasted meat compliments of the newlyweds (originally Kenshin and Sunshine had been sent out to get food, but after they were associated with the band it became impossible). They even had to sleep on the flying carpet at times. Near the end of the tour, Prince was back in Infinite City when Lolidragon told him that he would be the Spokesman for the band (he would not be required to appear in real life, just in-game). Prince only agreed after it was mentioned that he would be paid for his efforts. The other members of the band were not happy about this, especially Fair Sky. She told Prince that he should not do it or else she would not play with him. He told her that he was not going to change his mind and that not playing was her choice. She ran off and Sunshine offered to go and talk to her. The next day, the two made up and the band headed back to Infinite City. After one of the final series of concerts held at Infinite City Fair Sky was signing autographs when a fan asked her who it was that she liked. To everyone's surprise, she pointed to Sunshine saying that he was the one she liked. Later, Fair Sky apologized and told Prince that she liked Sunshine instead of him. When she asked Sunshine how he felt about her, he did not answer. She proceeded to kiss him and he eventually kissed her back. Prince then told Fair Sky that Sunshine was not human, which earned him a slap in the face. Sunshine then explained to Fair Sky that he was a self-aware NPC and that he was sorry for lying to her. She cried upon hearing this, but after asking him a few questions decided that she still wanted to be with him. He told her that he wanted to be with her too. Reputation arc Equipment Fair Sky wield knives and kunai daggers. Powers & Abilities Fair Sky is a thief and is good at trickery. She know how to use knives and kunai daggers. Trivia Category:角色 Category:Female Category:Avatar Category:人族 Category:盜賊 Category:玫瑰小隊 en:Fair_Sky